


Here's Your Something

by staturescout



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staturescout/pseuds/staturescout
Summary: After saving a cat and bringing it to the nearby veterinarian for a checkup, Chiaki couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Narukami. He finds an excuse to visit him again. (firefighter Chiaki/veterinarian Arashi AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, please read this for context!! 
> 
> This was for an AU I was talking to a friend about. I came up with firefighter!Chiaki AU and he added vet!Arashi for when Chiaki saves a cat and brings it to him. This was just a silly idea I had of Chiaki making up excuses to go see Arashi since he can't just bring random animals in and pretend something's wrong with them. ^^;
> 
> I most likely won't be working on this AU again, and I don't want it to be a multi-chapter fic, so I'll just post this piece with this author's note detailing the context.

The stinging pain from the cut on his finger made Chiaki wince. It wasn't a laceration, it was a paper cut at best– okay, it was an actual paper cut. A paper cut that may have been there purposefully. Sure, paper cuts look like they are no big deal, but when you have one, it sure does sting like hell.

Chiaki walked right into the vet's office without much thought other than to see Arashi again. The receptionist was about to speak before Arashi interrupted.

"Chiaki? What are you doing here?" Arashi immediately walked toward him with a clipboard in hand.

"Ah, Narukami. I just had to see you about something important."

"Why don't you come into my office then?" Arashi chuckled lightly, leading the way.

Chiaki followed right on his heels, closing the door behind him. He sat in a chair, watching Arashi as he took off his gloves and washed his hands. It looked excessive, but rules and regulations were to be followed, Chiaki guessed.

"What can I help you with today?"

"Ah you see, I got a gash from..." Chiaki swallowed nervously, "I got it from work."

Seeing the vet giggle made Chiaki's heart skip a beat. His raised hand was taken into Arashi's smaller hands as the vet examined it.

"You do realize I'm an animal doctor and not a human doctor, don't you?"

Oh, right. Chiaki knew the plan was spontaneous, but he was stupid enough to forget that Arashi wasn't a doctor for _him_. He was a doctor for animals.

"It's fine. I have a bandaid for you." Arashi turned to the counter behind him, grabbing a bandaid that would protect Chiaki's minor scrape.

When Chiaki noticed Arashi was taking longer than he should, he began to wonder if he messed up. All he wanted to do was see Arashi again, but he didn't have an animal to bring in as an excuse. Before he could say something to break the tension in the room, the vet let out a loud huff.

"Looks like a minor paper cut." Arashi started, finally turning around to face him with a sly look on his face. "Why did you come all the way here for a little cut?"

Getting caught caused Chiaki to stammer. He tried to hide it, however. "I-I was passing by! Just thought I'd say hi and ask for a bandaid or...something."

Arashi stared the entire time, but smiled when he heard Chiaki's _amazing_ excuse. Letting out a breath of laughter, he walked back toward Chiaki. Arashi lifted his "injured" finger up to his lips, his tongue gliding slowly against the cut. He put Chiaki's finger in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down a few times before pulling it out slowly. He watched the firefighter's face turn a bright red. Licking his finger seductively one more time, Arashi pulled back and licked his lips.

"There's your something...and here's your bandaid." Arashi placed the bandaid in Chiaki's hand, using his hands to close Chiaki's fingers on top of it. Completely flustered by the vet's flirty behavior, Chiaki bolted out of the room and out the building before the receptionist could get a word in. She looked back into Arashi's office, baffled.

"He's a silly man, isn't he?" Arashi asked the receptionist, giggling as he fondly thought about Chiaki's flushed face.


End file.
